


Missed You

by minglingcrab



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, Mansion Fic, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab





	Missed You

Morning Kris is a lot like how Adam imagines Drunk Kris would be; he has trouble remembering where he’s going and he falls down a lot. Adam discovered this phenomenon about a week into the finals, the first time he woke up at six in the morning to the sounds of Kris stumbling confusedly around the room, touching the items on his shelves as if he couldn’t recall what they were for.

“What are you looking for?” Adam asked him that first morning, his own voice dull with sleep, and Kris squinted at him, barely able to open his eyes.

“The shower,” he said, and then he blinked, hearing his own words aloud. He scrunched his nose and shot a real glance at Adam and they both cracked up. Kris said, “Okay, now I’m up. Sorry, did I wake you?” 

Oh, that twang. Kris’ voice is unexpectedly deep, but with the twang it becomes unexpectedly cute, too; adorable-sexy, as Paula would later put it. 

Adam shakes off the memory. Here and now, Morning Kris has just slipped to the floor in the space between their beds, and he’s lying on his back with his arms behind his head and his bare legs sticking straight out; he keeps snapping his eyes open, trying to focus enough to wake up fully. 

He’s just the same as he always was, of course, which is both alien and comforting in this strange new context. Tour. It's the first morning of tour, and they're going to be roommates again for a while now. Adam leans off the edge, lowering his shoulders and dangling over Kris, who turns and smiles drowsily.

“I missed you,” Adam tells him.


End file.
